


Crime Doesn't Pay

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Or, don't piss off Astra





	Crime Doesn't Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Just some GD fun. Enjoy! :=)

******

Alex grunted as she was bodily thrown forward, landing awkwardly on a hard metal surface.

“Take off!” a voice ordered somewhere to her left and up, the roar of a helicopter’s blades whirling to life above her as the ground lurched away from her for a moment. Wriggling, she pushed herself up; blinking as the damn _bag_ over her head was suddenly yanked off.

“Thanks,” she spat sarcastically as she took in her fully armed abductors “I’d _hate_ to miss the view” she sneered as the helicopter pitched to the right slightly.

“You’re a real comedian, Danvers” one of her abductors—presumably the leader—sneered as she grabbed one of Alex’s arms and hauled her upright before dropping her into one of the seats.

Wincing at the pull of her cuffed hands, Alex sat back, shifting into a more comfortably position.

“So, what’s the plan here?” she wondered “blaze of glory or world’s dumbest terrorists?”

“Shut up!” the leader promptly backhanded her across the face, hard enough that Alex momentarily saw stars “Cadmus doesn’t do anything by halves, Agent” the leader continued.

“Half stupid you mean” Alex grumbled, wincing at she shook her head to clear it.

“Don’t look so smug,” the leader continued “in case you haven’t heard, but Supergirl’s busy right about now” she chuckled.

As if on cue, a blue and red streak flew by the helicopter being rapidly chased by an identical blue and red streak. Craning her head to see, Alex watched as Kara and Cadmus’ own version of Bizzaro fought an aerial duel high above National City’s skyline, duking it out with blasts of heat vision and pieces of the skyline itself, throwing billboards, parts of cranes, and various other handy, heavy objects they could find, the other Cadmus helicopter having to dodge and weave to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

Settling back in her seat, Alex gave the leader an annoyed look.

“You know that Supergirl isn’t the only one out there, right?” she pointed out.

“Oh, didn’t you hear?” the leader chuckled “seven-point-eight quake in Belize, Superman and your Martian friend are both very busy right now,” she explained smugly “I think Wonder Woman’s down there too” she added.

Suddenly the other helicopter exploded into a massive fireball, a figure in black streaking through the rapidly-dissipating fireball.

As the leader gaped at the sight, Alex found herself smirking.

“I wasn’t thinking of Superman or J’onn” she remarked.

Craning her head out the open door to see, the leader let out a curse.

“Fuck!” she turned towards the pilots “go! Go!” she ordered frantically as she grabbed her rifle and loaded it, leaning out to take aim, not getting even one shot off before a blast of heat vision sliced across the air, the rifle glowing a bright orange before she dropped it with a pained howl. Staggering back, clutching her burned hands towards her chest, she turned at a scream from one of the pilots as a hand suddenly tore through the side of the cockpit, easily grabbing hold of the pilot and tearing him bodily out of the chopper, Alex cringed as she saw him go flying past the front of the chopper to land on a nearby rooftop, twitching.

“What the fuck is it?!” the leader demanded as the co-pilot frantically regained control of the craft. Surging forward, the leader drew the pistol at her hip and pressed it towards Alex’s temple “what is it?!” she roared.

Alex smirked as a hand suddenly closed around the pistol, crushing the military-grade armament into pieces. Staggering back, the leader let out a gasp as the same hand suddenly closed around her neck and lifted her up off the floor, holding her suspended in the air.

Tilting her head curiously, General Astra studied the Human she now held in one hand.

“There are _so_ many things that I could do to you right now,” she purred “I could break your neck, snap every part like a twig. Or I could just throw you out and let gravity do the rest,” she grinned predatorily at the Cadmus soldier “hmm…no” she finally decided as she rather gently lowered her to the floor where she choked and gagged for air.

Dismissing her, Astra turned, reaching out and easily snapping Alex’s handcuffs as the helicopter suddenly jerked to a stop. Turning the three woman and one pilot stared out the cockpit windows as Kara easily held the chopper back, the engines audibly whining as they struggled to resist the Kryptonian’s strength. Grinning, she looked towards Astra.

“Seatbelts?” she asked.

Smirking, Astra grabbed hold of Alex, holding her close.

“Seatbelts?” the leader repeated stupidly as Kara’s grin widened.

“Please make sure that your tray tables are in their upright and locked position,” she declared as she easily _flipped_ the helicopter upside down for a moment, causing the two Cadmus soldiers to bounce around inside like the proverbial Mexican jumping bean, Alex and Astra the only ones remaining upright.

Turning the helicopter right-side up, Kara smirked.

“I think they learned their lesion” she declared as she carried the helicopter over to a nearby rooftop and set it down, Astra gently floating out, her arms still wound around Alex.

“Are you all right?” she asked as they gently touched down.

“Fine,” Alex answered breezily “although next time we go on a date, _I’m_ picking the restaurant” she added.

“Fair enough” Astra decided as she wound one arm around Alex’s waist and took off. Now standing alone on the rooftop, Kara assessed the woozy Cadmus soldier.

“They make a cute couple, don’t they?” she grinned.

The Cadmus leader glowered at her, hiccupping as she did so.

“All right,” Kara easily pulled her out of the chopper and slung her over one shoulder “come on, jail time for you” she declared….

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
